I Fall To Pieces
by KayRich13
Summary: You walk by and I fall to pieces...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's a little something to hold you over until I get another chapter up for In The Still Of The Night, let me know if you think this should be a two shot. Also, let me know if you like my one shot stuff cuz I have tons more ideas. **

No matter what he did, Will Schuester could not get Emma Pillsbury out of his mind. His heart ached with a stabbing pain every time he thought of her, every time he passed her in the hallway, and it was painful most of all when he saw her with that dentist guy. Carl. The thought of her someone else's arms made Will die inside. The lucky bastard, Carl had the only thing that Will had ever loved and wanted most in his entire life, He had Emma.

Dark thick clouds cascaded the late afternoon sky as Will was making his way out of the building to go home to an empty apartment, to spend yet another night all alone. He quickly made his across the parking lot to his car as rain started to fall slowly and softly.

He opened his door and got in, throwing his head to the steering wheel. He sighed heavily as anger and sadness welled inside of him, the first few weeks of school had absolute hell for him. He inserted a Cd into the stereo, there was only one singer who understood the feelings of pain and heartache just as well as he did. He sat back and closed his eyes as Patsy's smooth voice came over the speakers.

_I fall to pieces,  
Each time I see you again.  
I fall to pieces.  
How can I be just your friend?_

He thought back to a few weeks ago, it was the first time in almost two months that he had seen Emma. He sat next to her at a table in faculty lounge during lunch, and she didn't acknowledge him at all. Instead, she just pretended that nothing ever happened and acted as if he didn't exist. This made Will's heart sink, he was willing take whatever Emma would give if him, even if it was just her friendship, but the fact that she wasn't willing to give him anything was just unbearable. Needless to say, Will spent the rest of lunch in his office crying his eyes out.

The rain fell harder, causing it to overshadow the music as it hit the windows. Without opening his eyes, Will turned up the volume just loud enough to drown out the sound of rainfall.

_You want me to act like we've never kissed.  
You want me to forget, pretend we've never met.  
And I've tried and I've tried, but I haven't yet.  
You walk by and I fall to pieces._

As the days past, things only grew worse. Since his attempt at lunch a couple of days before, Emma was now avoiding him 24/7. Sue noticed all of this, and picked on him about it every waking chance she got.

"Looks like Erma has finally found someone that is as mentally ill as she she is" Sue said with a smirk.

Will just walked away without a word, too numb from emotions of sadness and loss to even care.

These days, the only decent thing in his life was glee, and even then there were days where that could be difficult for him. It was just a few days ago during glee practice that he finally snapped.

_I fall to pieces,  
Each time someone speaks your name.  
I fall to pieces.  
Time only adds to the flame._

He walked in the choir room thinking that glee might help lift his mood a little that day, oh boy was he dead wrong. He was sorting out sheet music when he over heard a conversation the kids were having.

"Did anyone see the guy that Miss Pilllsbury was with after school yesterday?" Kurt asked.

Will just sighed and rolled his eyes, trying to tune out the rest of their conversation.

"Yeah, and he's pretty good looking" Quinn answered.

Okay, now his blood was starting to boil, he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Wait Miss Pillsbury met someone?" Rachel asked looking at them confused.

Now Will had enough, he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. He didn't know how much longer he could take this pain, it was eating him alive.

Will opened his eyes to try and stop the painful heart wrenching flashbacks and regain his composure. Yet, he had no such luck, he to took a deep breath and sobbed mumbling along with Patsy as the song continued.

_You tell me to find someone else to love,  
Someone who'll love me too, the way you used to do.  
But each time I go out with some one new,  
You walk by and I fall to pieces._

You walk by and I fall to pieces. 

Will wiped his eyes as the music faded, the rain was starting to let up as he looked out the window. While looking out the window into the outside world, he saw Emma. She just looked at him, no emotion filling her face at all. Will's face however was pleading, pleading for forgiveness and love. Emma just looked at him, and walked away.

Little did Will know, she was falling to pieces. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm so glad you all liked this. Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews, they made me ever so happy .Anyway, thanks to popular demand, here's the story from Emma's point of view, so Enjoy! **

No matter what she did, Emma Pillsbury could not get Will Schuester off of her mind. Her heart ached every time she saw him or thought of him, she knew he wasn't doing well, the sparkle in his eyes was completely gone. Knowing it was all her fault for making him miserable was simply killing Emma inside. Yes she was with Carl, but as to weather or not she was in love with him, now that was a totally different subject altogether. Sure she liked him, and he was a sweet guy...but he wasn't and nor would he ever be Will, plain and simple.

Emma watched from her office window, as the afternoon sun disappeared behind thick dark clouds. She sighed heavily looking at the giant stack of paperwork that cluttered her desk. Normally, this would have bothered her so much that she would take care of it right away. Not today, today she could care less about anything and everything.

She reached for her bag and pulled out her Ipod. She put the earbuds in her ears and hit the shuffle button, as she leaned back against the chair and closed her eyes. Patsy's words of heartache and sadness filled her ears as rain began to fall softy outside her window. These days, it seemed like she was the only one who truly understood Emma.

_I fall to pieces,  
Each time I see you again.  
I fall to pieces.  
How can I be just your friend?_

She thought back to a few weeks ago, it was the first time in about two months that she had seen Will. He sat next to her at a table in the faculty lounge during lunch, he had tried to apologize for everything. He apologized about the song, about Shelby, about April, about everything. She sat there in complete silence without looking at him, shame welling inside her as she realized that she had messed up too. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to tell him that. She watched as Will got up from the table and left the room, leaving her there alone, she bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She couldn't believe the way that she had acted, she unbelievably angry with herself, she just couldn't bare to see Will like that again.

Over the music, she could hear the rain falling harder outside as it hit the window. Emma sighed in frustration, turning up the the volume in order to drown out all other sounds, her eyes still closed.

_You want me to act like we've never kissed.  
You want me to forget, pretend we've never met.  
And I've tried and I've tried, but I haven't yet.  
You walk by and I fall to pieces._

As the days slowly past by, things only grew worse. Since their encounter at lunch just days ago, Emma now made sure to avoid Will 24/7.Sue noticed all of this, and she just loved to bring that fact to Emma's attention.

"Well Erma, it looks like I won't have to bother destroying Schuester this year, seeing as how you've already managed to that for me" Sue said with a devilish grin.

At hearing those words, Emma bolted down the hallway to her office, as tears poured from her eyes.

This was all becoming just way too much for her to bare.

_I fall to pieces,  
Each time someone speaks your name.  
I fall to pieces.  
Time only adds to the flame._

One day, Rachel had come into her office looking for help, and that was when she lost it.

"Rachel, what can I help you with?' Emma asked as she walked in.

"It's about glee" Rachel told her as she sat down across from her.

"What about glee?" she asked, afraid of where this was going.

"It's Mr. Schue Rachel explained, "all he's been having us sing are these sappy, sad love songs from the 60's, I think he's very depressed" she told Emma.

Emma then took a deep breath and began to sob. What had she done to Will? How could she have caused him this much pain?

"It's Mr. Schuester isn't it? Rachel asked taking a guess as to why Emma was crying.

She just looked up and shook her head, as tears rolled down her face.

Emma opened her eyes to try and stop the painful memories from entering her mind, but had no such luck, her whole body shook with sobs as she softly sang the last few verses along with Patsy.

_You tell me to find someone else to love,  
Someone who'll love me too, the way you used to do.  
But each time I go out with some one new,  
You walk by and I fall to pieces._

You walk by and I fall to pieces. 

She brushed the tears from her eyes as the music faded. She then shut off her Ipod placed it back in her bag and got up, leaving the paperwork for tomorrow and walked off to her car.

As she made her way across the parking lot, she spotted Will's car and glanced in the window. She froze as he looked back her, his eyes pleading with love and forgiveness. All she wanted to do was run into his arms, but for some reason she just couldn't.

So she turned and walked away, falling to pieces all over again. 


End file.
